There has been known technique in which when an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) transmits print data to a printing apparatus and causes the printing apparatus to performs printing based on the print data, the information processing apparatus generates information relating to the printing as log data, and stores a file including the log data in a storage device.
Also, there has been known a system including a printer (a printing apparatus), a host (an information processing apparatus) and a server. The host generates print data and log data corresponding to the print data. Then, the printer performs printing based on the print data, and the server manages the log data.